A Wolfuku Story
by My Hero Izuku
Summary: Just a short story of Izuku and I Has small KirishimaxKatsuki


It was a cloudy day, Izuku Midoriya was walking with his friend Ochaco Uraraka to U.A, He was looking down at his phone and saw it was going to rain, he then thought of an idea" Ochaco could you do me a favor, steal Wolf's umbrella for me" Ochaco grins" you got it Deku!" Wolf Rain was a student like the two, her quirk was canine abilities and was able to turn into a wolf but in her human form she had black medium length hair, sometimes up in a short pony tail, she had purple highlights in her hair and amber eyes. On top of her head were purple ears with a black tail that had a purple lightening pattern. Wolf didn't call herself a werewolf but a shapeshifter, her quirk gives her great hearing, sight, night vision, smell even as her human form. Izuku fell hard for her after watching her battle Kacchan sadly she didn't win, he blew her straight into the wall, it was a close match but Katsuki was stronger with his explosive quirk, she was in her wolf form when the two were fighting but when she was knocked unconscious she reverted back to her human form, her training suit was torn badly but was able to conceal her female parts. She was rushed to the recovery room where Recovery Girl tended to her burns and scratches, Izuku visited her everyday till she was able to leave and go back to school. He tried to ask her out but he would go to a stuttering and blushing mess that made him look like he had gotten a fever cause of how red his face would get as he tried to speak to her. Izuku saw it was going to rain so he had a perfect plan to ask her out, he took out his umbrella and wrote something down in it with marker then closed it" just get her umbrella and hide it" Ochaco gave him a thumbs up" leave it to me Deku!" She ran inside knowing where Wolf was as they were close friends. Izuku just hoped this would work and not blow up in his face like Kacchan's quirk.

After school Izuku was heading to the exit and saw Wolf looking at the rain, Kirishima stopped him and grinned" hey Midoriya! I heard you are finally asking Wolf out! Good for you!" He grins showing his sharp shark teeth, Izuku blushes red" y-ye-Yeah I just hope it doesn't go badly" Kirishima pats his back" not to worry Midoriya, you got this in the bag!" Katsuki Bakugo came walking up to the two annoyed as always for no apparent reason" it's lame stupid Deku! It's nothing special at all, that's just so damn fucking old!" Kirishima looks at Katsuki" oh yeah? Like your way was special and romantic"  
 ** **FLASHBACK****  
 _It was free time in home room Mr. Aizawa was in his yellow sleepingbag sleeping, not sure how he could sleep with all the yelling in the classroom. Kirishima was talking to Denki who's quirk was electricity when he was suddenly yanked up by his uniform jacket everyone was silent waiting to see what Katsuki was going to do to cause more trouble for no reason but what he did was unexpected, Katsuki yelled" GO OUT WITH ME SHITTY HAIR!" Then he slammed his lips on Kirishima's; almost everyone's eyes were almost out of their sockets" EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Wolf was staring having a Cheshire Cat grin' my ship has finally sailed'_  
 ** **END OF FLASHBACK****  
Katsuki glares" SHUT UP! I DON'T DO FUCKING ROMANTIC SHIT!" Izuku anime sweat drops" uhhh I got to go guys, wish me luck" he ran to Wolf wanting to avoid Kacchan's explosions he wonders how Kirishima can handled that powerful quirk, Kacchan could really hurt him even with his harden quirk. Izuku clears his throat" h-he-Hey Wolf" Wolf looks over and smiles" hey Zuku" she never really calls Izuku by his last name or hero name only when necessary, she had many nicknames for him but the most she calls him is Zuku. Izuku looks at the rain" raining pretty hard huh..?" Wolf nods" yeah, I had my umbrella but it suddenly went missing, I'm just going to wait it out" Izuku looks at his umbrella he brought, swallowed then held it out to Wolf " here, you can have this one, I brought a spare one" he took out a small cylinder umbrella, pulls the handle as it extends then pushes a buttons it pops open Izuku looked at Wolf doing his signature grin that could make all the girls swoon, turning them into goo and squeal saying how cute. Wolf blushes lightly as she took the umbrella, smiling" thank you Zuku" she extends it out in front of her, opening it; big words' WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?' Met her eyes, she looked shocked, blushing more, Izuku was behind her, looking away, blushing also, gripping onto the umbrella he had, she looks back at him. Wolf got over her shock, smiled at Izuku, held the umbrella up, went to him and kissed his cheek" yes~" Izuku looked at her with wide green eyes, face all red he could feel his heart beating so fast and hard against his chest it felt like All Might was using Texas Smash. Wolf went out in the rain, umbrella above her, she held out her hand, smiling" coming Izuku?" Izuku just nodded like in a trance but having a dreamy look as he took her soft, smooth hand in his rough, scared one, and they walked hand n hand in the rain being close. The other students were watching the girls squealing, Ochaco recorded it all, the boys clapped and some boys wiped an imaginary tear from their eyes well except Iida he was really crying (like this 。・゜・(ノД')・゜・。) saying that it was so beautiful and young love.

END


End file.
